


Abba

by OUATlover2000



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Sexual Violence, Strength, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: After being rescued from Saleem and his men, Ziva has a hard time adjusting to life as it used to be. She's not sure how to admit her feeling for Tony to anyone. But she knows one thing. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the only father she will ever need. He's the only one that can help her through the aftermath of Somalia. Her true Abba.





	Abba

**Author's Note:**

> I suck a summaries, but give me a chance?  
> It's my first NCIS fic, but don't go easy one me guys, be honest! Love you all!  
> Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but no. I wish I owned NCIS, but I don't.

Chapter 1  
After months of being held captive by Saleem and his men, being tortured, being… raped, she realized that her father- she had to scoff at that, she couldn’t even call him her father- was never coming for her. It made her think of the closest thing she ever had to a real father. Gibbs. She wonders if he’s even aware of her captivity. Probably not. Eli would never go to NCIS for help. He’s too proud. She just wants it to be over. No one’s coming for her. She’s ready for it to be over.  
She was brought out of her thoughts, when Saleem and two of his men came in the room. “How are you feeling Officer David?” He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer. “I know you must be sore, after last night.” The bastard said with a smug smirk on his face, causing the men with him to laugh.  
“Go to hell.” Ziva seethed.  
Saleem chuckled at her anger, and stroked her face, which angered her further. “Don’t worry jew, I have a surprise for you.” He turned to his men. “Take her to our guests.” Each of his two men grabbed Ziva by the arms and lifted her out of the chair. They dragged her down the hall, and into a room, into yet another chair, Saleem following shortly behind.  
She saw someone lying on the floor not moving, but she couldn’t make out who it was. She lifted her head and saw someone that she wasn’t ever expecting to see again. It was Tony. Her Tony. He was here, in Somalia. She loves him. She didn’t realize it until it was too late. Tony DiNozzo. Her eyes were wide, she was in shock. What is he doing here?  
Tony mirrored her wide eyes. “You’re alive Zi.”  
“I hope you guys have a nice chat.” Saleem said, then he and his men left the room.  
Ziva and Tony stared into each others eyes for a few moments. “You good McGee?” He finally broke the silence.  
“I’m good Tony. I’m glad you’re alive Ziva.”  
Ziva looked at the man she loves. “You thought I was dead? What are you doing here?”  
“Guess I couldn’t live without you.” He tried to hide the crack in his voice, but Ziva saw straight through it.  
XXX  
She couldn’t take the thought of Tony and Tim being held here for long. She knew they had an escape plan, but she’s not sure it’ll work. She needed to make a decision, one that will save the lives of the people she loves. She didn’t ask for this. She didn’t ask them to put themselves in harms way for her.  
“You have thirty seconds to live Saleem.” Tony said, before Ziva had the chance to tell her captor NCIS’ plan for escape.  
The ignorant man smiled, like the lunatic that he is. “You’re still bound. You’re lying.”  
Tony smiled knowingly. “I can’t lie. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?” And just like that, a bullet broke the only window in the room and when through Saleem’s head, killing him instantly. “Mcgee, that’s your cue to untie us! You know, before more shooters come!” Tim obliged and unbound the two of them. Tony stood up, he and McGee were a little dehydrated, but that’s all. It’s nothing compared to Ziva, she was hurt… badly, that was clear to them. “Can you walk?”  
She wanted to fire back that she was fine. That she wasn’t an invalid. But that’s what she felt like. An invalid. “... no, I-I can’t.” She hated it. She felt so vulnerable  
“It’s okay Ziva, we’ve got you.” Tim assured her and he wrapped her left arm around his neck and Tony did the same, but with her right arm.  
When she saw Gibbs, she felt a hint of joy for the first time in a long time. She was glad to see her true father. In that moment, she vowed that she would never have anything to do with Eli David, he was no father to her. That was Gibbs. Gibbs is her father. And he’s the only one she needs.  
XXX  
A few hours later, she was finally able to walk, and walking into NCIS was… hard, to say the least. Abby, one of her best friends, looked at her with such pity, she hated it. She stiffened when Abby hugged her, she didn’t want to be touched, she wanted to scream, but she wouldn’t let that happen. She needed to stay strong. She couldn’t let them learn what happened to her in Somalia.  
“Come on Ziver, you’re staying with me tonight.”  
She looked over to her father figure. “Gibbs I don't need to be say on, I'm not a child. I will be fine. I need to be alone Gibbs.” She protested weakly.  
“That wasn’t a suggestion Ziva. You’re staying with me. End of discussion.”  
She would’ve, she could've argued further, but didn't have the energy, nor did she really want to. She merely nodded tiredly, she was drained of all of her energy. She didn't see it coming when McGee pulled her into a hug, but it was okay. She can handle it. Then Abby joined. Then Tony. It was getting to be too much. She was beginning to panic. She didn't want to be touched.  
Apparently Gibbs noticed. “Ziver.” Gibbs said.  
He gave her an out, a chance to break free from the hug that she wasn't ready for.  
XXX  
She was lying in the guest bedroom. Next door to Kelly's room and across from Gibbs’ room. She couldn't sleep- hell- she couldn't even breathe properly, she felt so useless. So embarrassed. She hated herself for it. She sat up and was unable to stop the tears from falling. The shedding of tears then turned to sobs. Sobs loud enough to wake Gibbs.  
“Ziver. It's okay. You're safe now. You're safe with me.” He wanted to comfort her, but knew touching her would do the exact opposite. Which is why he was surprised when she buried her sobbing face into Gibbs’ t-shirt. He cradled her head in his hand. “I'm sorry Ziva. I never should have left you in Israel.”  
Ziva looked up. “Gibbs. You did not leave me. I chose to stay. It is not your fault Gibbs.” She stopped and looked into Gibbs’ eyes for a moment. “It is not your fault… Abbah.”  
It nearly brought tears to his eyes. He's not sure of everything she's been through, but he knows that he will be able to help her through it. Because she sees him as a father, just as he sees her as a daughter.  
XXX  
She was still sore. It was everywhere. She couldn't let people know of the pain she was in. She was far too ashamed.  
She wanted to make Gibbs breakfast, just some eggs and bacon. Simple. She was able to grab a pan without a problem. Then she grabbed eggs from the fridge, it wasn't until she tried to grab the bacon from the freezer. She couldn't get to them. Reaching for things caused her pain. She had to push through the pain. Ziva David will not be seen as weak, she told herself.  
So, she stood on her tiptoes, which caused the muscles in her calves to ache, but not badly enough to stop. Then she reached up to the back of the freezer, and she almost had the bacon. Just before she was able to get to it, she felt a sharp pain in her side- likely her ribs- start hurting, it hurt so badly that it caused her to scream out in pain and fall to the floor without control.  
Gibbs, of course, heard it, and was quick to run down the steps, gun in hand. “Ziver!” When he saw her on the ground he placed his firearm on the countertop and went over to her. “Ziver. Are you okay?” He asked, placing a fatherly hand on her cheek.  
“I am fine.” She insisted. She stood up, and a small wince escaped her lips.  
Gibbs sighed. She was in pain and it killed him. “Ziver, stop.” He told her. He led her over to the table, which she glared at him for. “Don't look at me like that Ziver.”  
“I am not some invalid. I am perfectly fine and capable of cooking breakfast Gibbs! I do not need your help.”  
He shook his head. “You really need to see a doctor, Zi.” Gibbs commented, ignoring her outburst at him.  
“No. Absolutely not Gibbs! I do not need help with making a simple meal, and I certainly do not need to see some doctor!” She shouted, then took a few painful breaths.  
He knew she wouldn't want to go, but she needs to. He can see it. She's in a lot of pain. He can tell she's trying to hide it, but it's clear to him. “Ziver. It wasn't a suggestion. You need to see a doctor.”  
“Gibbs.” Oh God, she sounded so vulnerable. “I… can't. Please.”  
This worried him. Ziva rarely ever showed her emotion, what would cause…. Then it hit him. She was held captive on a men's camp. All men. Oh God. Ziva. His Ziver. The things they must have done…  
She looked up and realized he put the pieces together. “Do not look at me in that way Gibbs. I will not be pitied.”  
It made him want to shoot Saleem all over again, but this time, he wanted to make him suffer. Instead he pulled his daughter- yes, his daughter, because that's who she is to him- into his arms.  
She stiffened at first, then almost immediately relaxed, burying her head in her father figures chest. Not long after, she was in tears. Sobbing into his shirt.  
“It's okay Zivers. I've got you.”  
She stayed in his arms for a few moments longer, then pulled back and looked into Gibbs’ eyes. “It is not okay. Gibbs, I am not weak! I can prepare a meal!”  
He stayed quiet for a moment, allowing her to vent for a moment. “I don't doubt that you are capable, but I do doubt that you are okay Ziver. You are hurt. You need to see a doctor. And that is nothing to be ashamed of Zivers.”  
“It is though, Gibbs! That is how it has always been! David’s do not seek help! They do not let people see them as weak!”  
Gibbs placed a fatherly hand on your cheek. “You are not weak Ziver. I do not care what crap Eli put in your head, but you're not weak, and it's okay to ask for help Ziver. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness, it is a sign of strength Ziver.”  
She was so exhausted. She didn't have the energy to argue with Gibbs. It's not like she would win the argument anyways. “Fine. I will see a doctor Gibbs, but… don't tell the others, they will worry too much.” It was mostly Tony. He couldn't know what those men did to her. “Don't tell them what they did to me. They can't know I was raped Gibbs. Please.” She could hardly believe it. She had resorted to begging.  
It hit him like a punch to the gut. His Ziver. His little girl was raped. That killed him. It made him want to bring that Bastard back from the dead and make him suffer. But he couldn't do that. For now, he settled with pulling her into his arms. “You can not keep it from them forever Zivers. But you can tell them on your own time.”  
She knew he was right. They'd have to learn eventually, but she was okay with them being in the dark for now. She most definitely wasn't looking forward to it. She had to appreciate his willingness to stay quiet for the moment. “Thank you.” She stayed in his arms for a moment longer, before she said, “I meant it you know.”  
“What's that?”  
She looked up at him. “When I called you Abba. It wasn't just some slip of the mouth.”  
He smiled. “Tongue.” He noticed her brows furrowed and it made him smile even more. “It wasn't a slip of the tongue Ziver.”  
She allowed a giggle and smile, albeit fairly small, but it was there. “Yes that is what I mean. It was not a slip of the tongue. You are my father Gibbs. Not Eli.”  
He slowly- careful not to startle her- leaned in and kissed her head. “And you are my daughter Zivers, you have been for quite some time.”  
She smiled up at him. She still felt weak in many ways, but Gibbs helped with that. “I love you Gibbs.”  
“And I love you Ziver, but we do need to get you to the doctor.” Her smile slowly faded, but she nodded.  
TBC


End file.
